


What lies beneath

by bluecherry25



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, F/M, Fanfiction, Mice, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecherry25/pseuds/bluecherry25
Summary: Carbine dumps Throttle. He returns to Mars in an attempt to fix their relationship. What or who waits for him there?





	1. The call

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea for this fic for some time. I finally got it started. This one is going to have multiple parts. Enjoy the story!

Carbine is calling. Throttle rushes to answer the call.  
"Yeah Babe?" he's panting as he picks up the call.  
"Ahem.. you haven't fulfilled your duties lately" she states.  
"W-what are you talking about?" he asks utterly confused.  
"Don't give me that! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about" she says slightly annoyed.

Vinnie and Modo step in the room, curious of what Carbine and Throttle are talking about.  
"Everything okay? I heard someone raising their voice" Vinnie chimes in.  
"Uh.. yeah! Could you go for a bit? This is something I'd like to deal with by myself" Throttle requests.  
"Let's go Vinnie" Modo says and grabs his arm as he leaves the room.  
"He-hey! Stop dragging me.." Vinnie whines as Modo pulls him out of the room.

"Sorry about that.. Where were we?" Throttle apologizes.  
"Hmm.. let's see.. I'm breaking up with you" she says harshly.  
"Are you sure?" Throttle asks worriedly.  
"It's for the best" she notes.  
"I can't believe this! Are you seeing someone?" he asks suspiciously.  
"..." she ignored his question.  
"Car-" he begins saying. 

The screen goes black.  
"Dammit! Just like her.." he says to himself, shaking his head.  
Modo appears in the doorway after a minute. He knocks the doorframe cautiously.  
"Throttle? Are you alright?" Modo asks a hint of concern in his voice.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" he assures with a smile, even though he isn't sure if he is.  
"Sorry, I accidentally overheard a little bit" Modo confesses.  
"Oh.. it's ok. How much did you hear?" he asks with interest.  
"Not much, really. Just the part where she said she's breaking up with you" Modo explains.  
"Ah, I see. Don't worry about it okay? I'll go to Mars and try to settle this" he reassures.

"Do as you please. Just don't be disappointed if she doesn't take you back" Modo warns him.  
"Oh I won't.. this has to be some kind of a misunderstanding" he smirks.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you.." Modo comments.


	2. The departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throttle makes preparations to leave to Mars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing this earlier than I intended to. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Throttle decides to call back despite the fact that the one answering the call could be Carbine. He lets out a small sigh of relief when he hears Rimfire's voice.  
"Carbine said she doesn't want to talk to you" says Rimfire, going straight to the point.  
"I figured that much" Throttle remarks.  
"Did you have something in your mind?" Rimfire questions.  
"Yes, I do actually. Could you send someone to pick me up? I'm going to pay a visit to Mars" he requests.  
"I can come. Do you want me to inform Carbine?" Rimfire enquires.  
"No. I'd rather keep this between you and me" he demands.  
"Alright then! I'll do some preparations and leave as soon as possible" Rimfire smirks.  
"Thanks. I'll be ready to leave when you get here" he replies.  
"See you soon!" Rimfire promises.  
"Yeah!" he confirms.

The call ends and Throttle leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. He can't do much from Earth. He needs to get to Mars. These kind of situations need to be dealt with face to face. She didn't answer his question. Is she going out with someone or not? Either way he has to go there and talk to her. He doesn't hear Modo approaching him.  
"So when are you leaving?" Modo asks as he places his hand on Throttle's shoulder.  
Throttle winces at the sudden touch and opens his eyes.  
"Don't scare me like that! I almost got a heartattack!" he exclaims.  
"I didn't mean to. Sorry" Modo apologizes.  
"It's alright. Rimfire said he'll be here in three hours" he states.  
"You'll have to pack. I can help you if you want" Modo offers.

\------time skip------

"Hey guys!" Rimfire greets.  
"Hey Rimfire!" all three, Vinnie, Modo and Throttle greet him.  
"It's been a while! How've you been doing?" Modo asks.  
"Fighting those nasty Plutarkians, the usual" Rimfire laughs.  
"Same here" Vinnie chimes in.  
"Are we ready to leave? I'd prefer to be in Mars shortly" Throttle craves.  
"Always so impatient. Take your stuff and carry them to the spaceship. We can leave as soon as you're done with that" Rimfire says.  
"Got it!" Throttle replies with a smile.

Throttle goes back to the garage and comes out with his motorcycle. He has all the necessary in the boot of his bike.   
"Do I move this to the back or..?" he asks.  
"Yeah!" Rimfire confirms.  
He moves the bike to the spacecraft and returns.  
"Everything is ready for departure" he informs.  
"Good" Rimfire smirks.  
They exchange quick waves as Vinnie and Modo wish a good trip for Rimfire and Throttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem a little bit boring so far. Don't worry, there will be more action later!


	3. The trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throttle and Rimfire are in a spacecraft on their way to Mars. They have a discussion which Throttle ends rather soon. He falls asleep and before he realizes, they've arrived at their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 3. I'm doing my best to keep this story consistent. Enjoy!

Throttle and Rimfire are on their way to Mars. The Earth seems to be shrinking as they travel farther away from it. Neither of them speaks. Then Throttle breaks the silence.  
"She didn't tell me why" he sighs.  
"Um sorry? What do you mean?" Rimfire asks confusedly.  
"Carbine didn't tell me why she dumped me" he clarifies slightly irritated.  
"Oh right. I'm sorry about that" Rimfire says apologetically.  
"It's not your fault. I shouldn't be bringing this up" he notes with a small smile that fades away as soon as it had appeared.  
"Yeah, I know. But still. Don't worry though, I bet you can work this out!" Rimfire persuades.  
"I hope so" he says pensively.  
"I'll shut up now, before I say something stupid. Would you like something to drink?" Rimfire asks with curiosity.  
"Uh sure. Do you have root beer?" he inquires.  
"Yeah! Somewhere.. Let me check" Rimfire ponders.

Rimfire goes to take a look. He returns with a bottle.  
"Here. You'll have to manage with this. It's the last one. I forgot it was running out so that's all there is for now" Rimfire states.  
"Thanks. That's all I need" he says with a smile.

It's quiet again. Throttle takes a sip from his drink. He makes a face and spits out what he had just drank.  
"Eww what's in this?!" he questions with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Um well.. it kind of was in the warm for too long. I didn't think it would affect it" Rimfire answers, regretting giving him the bottle.  
"Are you serious? Ugh whatever.. I'm not in the mood to debate this" he says, clearly annoyed.  
"Aw I'm sorry! I shouldn't have offered it" Rimfire apologizes, his cheeks burning red.  
"Could you stop talking? I got a headache from that root beer" he urges as he glares at him.  
"All right. I'll stop" Rimfire promises.

Throttle leans back in his seat and closes his eyes. He starts to think about Carbine. If she's dating some guy, he will surely kick his ass. After that he would ask her what the hell is this. He doesn't get further in his thoughts as he falls asleep.

\---Throttle's dream---

There's a dark silhoutte some hundreds of meters away. Throttle approaches it. When he gets closer, he notices it's a woman. As he realizes it's Carbine, he takes a few running steps and shouts after her. She turns to look at him but doesn't respond to his words. He feels a gust of wind blowing from behind him. He takes a closer look and pays attention to what had just passed him. A male mouse? He's now next to Carbine. Throttle clenches his fist and prepares to charge at him just when the dream cuts off.

\---back in the spacecraft---

Throttle wakes up to the sudden sensation of someone shaking him from his shoulders.  
"Rimfire? Are we in Mars already?" he asks with confusion, a touch of concern in his tone.  
"Yeah! What were you dreaming about?" Rimfire enquires.  
"Nothing special.. That aside, can you lead me to where Carbine is?" he pleads.  
"Yeah sure! I was expecting you to ask that. Follow me!" Rimfire exclaims as a wide grin forms on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll soon be more action, maybe not in the next chapter but pretty soon anyway. It's been a pleasure to write this.


	4. The ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throttle and Rimfire arrive at their destination after driving for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Hope you'll like this chapter!

"Go get your bike" Rimfire orders.  
"Sure thing" Throttle replies and retrieves his bike.  
"I'll sit in the back and give you instructions ok?" Rimfire verifies.  
"Got it! Let's hit the road then" he says with a smirk as he gets on his bike.  
Rimfire goes sit behind him and takes the helmet Throttle is handing to him. He puts it on and wraps his arms around Throttle's waist.  
"Ready?" Throttle asks while adjusting his helmet.  
"Yeah, let's go!" he replies eagerly.

"So which way are we headed?" Throttle enquires as he starts his bike.  
"Straight ahead for a few kilometers for a start.. I didn't want to land too close to the place" he instructs.  
"Sounds good!" Throttle responds, speeding up the pace.  
They reach the turning point soon enough with their speed.  
"You have to turn now! Take to the left!" Rimfire shouts as they're nearing the cliff edge.  
"Relax. I've got this" Throttle replies calmly as he takes a sharp 90 degree turn.  
"What the fuck was the that??! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Rimfire screams, squeezing Throttle furiously.  
"Hahaha I didn't know you're that sensitive" Throttle laughs.  
"That was a normal reaction!" Rimfire exclaims, seemingly offended.  
"If you say so. For how long are we driving there?" Throttle asks curiously.  
"Oh, not long. I think you might've passed it already" Rimfire comments.  
"What? Really?" Throttle asks and glances back, raising his eyebrow.  
"No. I just wanted to see your face" Rimfire says, laughing mischievously.  
"I should've guessed that" Throttle sighs as he shakes his head.

"Hey! You just missed it!" Rimfire says, promoting his voice.  
"I'm not falling for that again!" Throttle shouts back.  
"I'm not joking this time! You honestly drove past it" Rimfire remarks.  
"Ok fine. I'll go back a bit" Throttle mumbles with annoyed tone as he makes a u-turn.  
"Do you always drive this recklessly? Anyway, it's there" Rimfire says, pointing at a building that's been camouflaged to appear as a hill.  
"Not when there's a lady sitting behind me.. ah finally!" Throttle declares as he pulls over and jumps off his bike.  
Rimfire gets off the bike and removes his helmet and sets it on the seat. Throttle takes off his helmet and turns around to look at Rimfire.  
"Aren't you going to show me the way?" Throttle smiles.  
"Of course. Follow me!" Rimfire grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I can say for sure, that the action will start either in next chapter or in the chapter following it. I'm excited to write the next chapters.


	5. The russet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throttle and Rimfire find Carbine but she's not alone. What's that russet mouse doing with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some action, as promised. This chapter is a bit longer too. Hope you'll like it!

\---In the building---  
"So Rimfire, do you have any idea where Carbine might be?" Throttle suspects.  
"Umm.. maybe? We should check out her workstation" Rimfire recommends.  
They take a peek at the door but Carbine is nowhere to be seen.  
"Any clue where else she could be?" Throttle asks.  
"I don't know. She shouldn't be away from the base.. There's a small chance that she might be resting, but I'm not so sure about that, since she's always working" Rimfire hesitates.  
"Hmm I see. It's still worth checking, there's a slim chance she's there afterall" Throttle contemplates.  
"Let me lead" Rimfire says.  
"Yeah, sure! Go ahead" Throttle agrees.  
Rimfire leads him through aisles and past rooms until they stop in front of a wooden door with ornaments.  
"Is this..?" Throttle begins.  
"This is where she rests. I doubt she's here but let's take a look anyway" Rimfire says as he motions towards the door.  
"Okay. Here we go.." Throttle says nervously as he grabs the door handle and opens the door with a swift movement.  
They just stare at the sight facing them eyes wide open. Surprise, surprise, Carbine is there, despite the fact she never takes a break from her work. And she's not alone. There's a russet mouse. On top of her!  
"What the fuck Carbine??" Throttle shouts angrily, his voice sounding offended.  
"T-Throttle? You weren't supposed to be here!" Carbine excuses, blushing hard.  
"Yeah, you're not supposed to be here. Throttle huh? I think she mentioned that's her ex's name.." the russet comments as he shifts off her and glances at Throttle.  
"You motherfucking swine! I don't recall giving you a permission to speak!" Throttle cuts him off.  
"My my, where are my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Noah, pleased to meet you" the russet says sarcastically as he stands up and offers his hand.  
"I don't give a shit what your name is, John! Just get the hell out of here! I have something to discuss with this woman and it certainly doesn't require your presence!" Throttle yells.  
"Noah, could you go for a bit?" Carbine pleads.  
"Why can't he say what he came to say if I'm here? It shouldn't be a problem because I'm your boyfriend. Is he scared I'm gonna tell someone?" Noah laughs.  
"Shut up already you asswipe! Get lost!" Throttle bawls as he grabs the front of Noah's shirt and lifts him above the ground.  
"Rimfire, this won't be pretty to look at. You could go somewhere else" Carbine suggests.  
"Sure thing" Rimfire says and exits the room.  
"What are you planning to do? Hit me in front of her?" Noah questions, grinning spitefully.  
"Why the hell not? I have nothing to lose. Dignity? Pfft.. hahaha. I can't lose her either, I've lost her already" Throttle snaps and laughs like a maniac as he raises his fist.  
"Can't argue with that" Noah replies, his smile fading.  
"Stop it, both of you!" Carbine cries.  
"Oops! You should've said that sooner" Throttle states calmly as he swings his fist towards Noah's face.  
"Damn you! I didn't expect you'd have the balls to do that in front of her" Noah mocks him while aiming his kick at Throttle's crotch.  
"Shit.. that was low, even from you" Throttle patters releasing his grip of Noah and holding his crotch.  
"At least I don't go around hitting people who haven't done anything wrong" Noah comments, wrapping his arm around Carbine.  
"Oh yeah? I thought I'd deserve an explanation of some sort, at the very least. There's nothing wrong about that. I won't leave before she explains herself" Throttle says defensively.  
"I guess it can't be avoided then. Noah, get out" Carbine orders with a serious look on her face.  
"No objections Babe" Noah smirks as he leaves them alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. I can say there'll probably be one or two more chapters to this story. Have a good day!


	6. Carbine's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throttle comes to know about Carbine's plans. What will happen? Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated. Here's the last chapter.

"Will you forgive me?" Carbine asks quietly.  
Throttle stays silent because the question confuses him.  
"I.. This was a test, sort of. I'm not dating Noah. I just wanted to see how strong our relationship is. I'm sorry for doubting it" Carbine explains.  
"So.. what am I supposed to answer? That confession came right out of the blue!" Throttle wonders.  
"I can give you time to think, if you'd like" Carbine offers.  
"Thanks, I'll be back soon" Throttle replies, spacing out.  
He walks out of the room and leans to the wall next to the door. He closes his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Oh god.. I had no idea she had a plan like that. I even went as far as to punch that guy.." Throttle mumbles.  
"Sorry, I couldn't tell you. Carbine told me not to" Rimfire apologizes.  
Throttle opens his eyes and sees Rimfire standing near him.  
"Oh, you were still here. But wait.. does that mean you knew about this all along?" Throttle asks, narrowing his eyes.  
"To be honest, yes. I had no choice, you see. Are you mad?" Rimfire asks nervously.  
"No.. just confused. I don't know what to say to her.." Throttle states.  
"I can help if you want. Are you going to continue your relationship or end it?" Rimfire inquires.  
"I.. I don't know. I'm not used to this kind of stuff" Throttle hesitates.  
"C'mon man! It can't be that hard. Do you like her?" Rimfire questions.  
"Yeah I guess" Throttle shrugs.  
"There's your answer" Rimfire implies.  
"Thanks Rimfire" Throttle gives him a small smile.  
Throttle goes back to the room and sits next to Carbine on a couch.

"I forgive you" Throttle says, not looking at her.  
"I appreciate that. I took a huge risk. I might've lost you. Sorry Throttle, it was a stupid thing to do" Carbine sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder.  
"No.. Don't apologize. All of this wouldn't have happened if I had been here for you" Throttle soothes.  
"But you're here now. That's all that matters" Carbine comforts.  
"What's the deal with Noah? He doesn't seem to be vital to the plan" Throttle notes.  
"Good point. He is indeed pretty unnecessary. You see, it was interesting to find out if you'd get jealous" Carbine chuckles.  
"Oh.. so are you satisfied with what you found out?" Throttle asks, grinning at her.  
"Hmm.. it was pretty cool. Just feeling a bit bad for Noah. I didn't guess you'd go that far" Carbine smiles.  
"What did you expect then?" Throttle asks curiously.  
"It's a secret" Carbine whispers to his ear.  
"Women and their secrets.." Throttle laughs.

"I'm just happy you came. I love you" Carbine confesses.  
"Are you sure about that? You seemed kind of cold towards me earlier" Throttle teases.  
"I mean it, really. And I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to do" Carbine convinces.  
"Aww I know Babe, just teasing. I love you too" Throttle says as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer.  
"Is it okay if we stay like this forever?" Carbine dreams and rests her head in his lap.  
"Yes" Throttle places a kiss on her cheek and holds her as if she was the most fragile being he's ever held in his arms.  
"Good" Carbine smiles and soon falls into a peaceful sleep.  
Throttle watches her tranquil sleeping figure and thinks to himself how lucky he is to have a chance to be with such an amazing girl. And before he realizes, he's fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story. Have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first part! I'll be writing the second part soon.


End file.
